BrownEyed Beauty
by rissapotter32
Summary: Yet another day in the Potter household...but wait! Somethings amiss! Harry and Hermione are fighting! Second in series.


**Hey...again, I'm back with my second story in the HPF series! And, okay, this shot is a bit longer than I expected...but enjoy it anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the kids and the plot. The adults and Teddy Lupin sadly belong to the delusional author JK Rowling (I say delusional cause she can't see how well H/Hr, R/L, and G/D pairings work out! She's still an amazing writer though!)**

It was a lovely summer day in the wizarding neighborhood where the legendary Boy-Who-Conquered and his family lived. Children ran up and down the streets laughing and giggling. The Potter home looks as perfect as ever. Perfectly positioned flowers in the front and a carefully cut lawn. A mini-broom sat hovering in the yard along with some wizarding toys. A magical trampoline could be seen in the backyard along with the spacious swimming pool. One might wonder where all the chaos is. One word: inside.

"Harry! Where's David's robes? Teddy! What have I told you about brooms in the house?" Hermione yelled, attempting to lean over and pick up a toy off the floor. Her 8 month pregnant belly didn't help the usually easy task. Teddy lowered his broom and helped her up.

"Thank you Teddy"

"No problem" he said, patting Hermione's shoulder. She grinned then frowned as she looked around.

"Have you seen David? He can't have hurt something yet" she said. As if on cue, a large boom sounded from the basement and someone screamed. Not long after Harry pounded up the stairs and ran into the kitchen, running back downstairs with his wand.

"I spoke to soon" Hermione groaned. Teddy gave her a sympathetic grin and followed Harry into the basement.

"Mom? Have you seen Pip?" Lilly asked from the balcony. Hermione shook her head sadly.

"Have you tried the backyard?" she asked. Lilly's face brightened and she tore down the stairs, a piece of parchment clutched in her hand.

"What is it with this family" Hermione muttered. She waddled into the family room and began to pick up the scattered quills, robes, and wizard toys. The fireplace flew to life as green flames blew up and Ron stepped through. Hermione smiled.

"Hey Ron" she greeted.

"Hey Hermione" he replied, attempting to give her a hug despite her belly. She patted his arm.

"You here for the boys?" she asked. He nodded then looked around.

"Where _are_ the boys?" he asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Blowing up the house, destroying my furniture...who knows" she said sarcastically. Ron gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It's about Harry again isn't it?" he asked.

"Some girl called last week. When I answered, he quickly took it and wouldn't let me know who it was. I wish he could tell me. And he keeps dissapearing for days on end. I never see him" she could feel tears coming to her eyes. Alarmed, Ron quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sure he has a good reason" he said patting her back. Hermione nodded slowly.

"But it doesn't explain the number" she mumbled. Ron's eyes widened and he pulled back.

"What number?"

"I was doing laundry last week when I found a number with the name of Alissa on it...isn't she the one who designed your living room?" she questioned. Ron's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically," He...he wouldn't...you know...would he?"she pleaded desperately. Ron bit his lip.

"Just...just give him some space" he said. Hermione paused but nodded all the same.

"LOOK OUT!" Lilly screamed. Her owl Pip came zooming into the family room and knocked Ron on the head.

"Oh! Uncle Ron! Sorry about that!" Lilly yelled. Hermione yanked out her wand and froze the bird in an instant. She fell to the floor.

"Oh, mom! Why'd you do that?" Lilly asked, picking her owl up. Hermione smiled and muttered the counter- curse.

"You want to risk going downstairs and finding the boys?" Hermione asked Ron. He cringed.

"They blew something up again?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"I'll try"

Ron left the room and Lilly thanked her mother before leaving the room and sending her letter.

"Guess I should go get Jessica ready" Hermione mumbled, making her way up the stairs. She approached the master bedroom where Jessica was napping soundly on the bed. Hermione took off the wards preventing her from falling and picked her up.

"Come on. Wake up" she encouraged, rubbing the baby's face. Jessica stirred awake and her eyes opened. Hermione laughed when she saw bright green eyes. So far, every child in the family, with the exception of Teddy, had gotten Harry's green eyes.

"What happened to _my_ eyes?" she asked her daughter. Shrugging, she walked to the nursery and began to dress Jessica in a light pink sun dress. Hermione was attempting to put up Jesse's very curly hair when the master bedroom doors opened and Harry stepped through. Hermione let the hair clip between her teeth slip out.

"Harry, what on _earth_ happened to you?" Hermione asked. Harry's face was covered in black and his hair stood on end. His clothes had rips in them and the colors, whatever color they were before, were not noticeable. Harry shrugged.

"We really need to get David to stay away from my potions" Harry suggested. Hermione giggled.

"You let him down there. Did you see Ron yet?"

"Yeah, he's hosing off David with his wand"

"Hon, maybe it's best that you guys stay away from anything dangerous today" Hermione suggested. Harry gave her a look.

"Mione, we're just going to go to a Quidditch game. Irish vs. Italy today" he said. He flicked his wand and any sign of tarnished clothing or dirty skin vanished, leaving him in his dark red robes. Hermione sighed.

"Alright, whatever you say" she sighed doubtingly. Harry's face hardened.

"What? You think that I can't take care of my own kids?" he accused. Hermione stopped and placed Jessica on the bed. As she put some pillows around her, she squeezed her eyes shut. Harry opened his mouth angrily.

"So you do! Hermione! Do you even trust me?" he asked. Hermione sighed and stood.

"No...no Harry, I don't" she let out a small sob and sat down on the bed.

"Well then maybe this isn't working out" he growled. Hermione looked up at him.

"Maybe it isn't"

Harry sucked in a deep breath and turned to leave. His hand paused on the doorknob.

"And I'll be sure to bring back all of your sons in one piece" he promised angrily as he slammed the door behind him.

--

"He is really getting on my nerves! All he does is Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch! He never even talks to me anymore and is never home" Hermione cried. Ginny patted her back. They were in a wizarding cafe in Diagon alley and the kids were all in the play area across the restraunt as the three mothers talked. Amarosa and Jessica lay nearby in levitating carriers.

"That's men for you. They are idiots and should never be given the privilege of marrying sweet girls like you" she comforted as best she could. She and Luna shared a look across the table and Luna leaned forward.

"Just give him some space" she advised. Hermione's head shot up.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that!" she exclaimed, pushing her chair back and standing. Ginny and Luna looked despairingly at her back as she waddled to the restroom. Ginny looked at Luna.

"You had to say that! Now we are going to be responsible if they get divorced over a stupid surprise!" she hissed. Luna shrugged.

"That's not possible" she stated. Ginny's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean?"

"They just simply love each other too much" she said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised with Hermione's hormones everywhere," she said, picking Jessica up and patting her back lightly,"This little girl needs to be burped"

"Here's the burp towel" Luna said, handing it to her,"I mean, I love the Potter kids to death, but it's bad enough her kids are like little terrorists sometimes"

At that moment Lilly ran up to Ginny.

"Aunt Ginny, I'm going to go to the restroom. I just wanted you to know so you don't worry" she said before running off to the loo. Ginny looked at Luna smugly.

"Terrorists huh?" she asked. Luna shook her head and began to babble about the strange plant she'd found in her research for the Quibbler. Ginny had gone back to burping Jessica when Lilly ran out of the restroom frantically. Ginny stopped her rhythmic pattern.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Mum...baby...pain...St. Mungos..." Lilly panted. Ginny and Luna's eyes widened and they both stood. After leaving the babies in Lilly's control, they ran to the bathroom where Hermione was sitting on the floor and breathing hard. She looked up.

"Get. Me. To. The. Hospital." she growled out.

"Oh no...the baby's coming!" Luna yelled. Ginny leaned next to Hermione and slowly helped her up.

"Luna, you go round up the kids...and remember, there is _four_ children with us today! I'll get her to St. Mungos...eventually"

Ginny and Hermione slowly made their way to the fireplace by the bar.

"I'll pay for the flu powder later!" Ginny screeched at the barman. She heard the unmistakable flash of a camera as she shouted out their destination. Hermione let out a groan.

"Great! Now my sweating face is going to be all over the Daily Prophet!" she said through gritted teeth. Ginny rolled her eyes. They stepped out of the fireplace.

"Help! Hello! My friend went into labor and we really need some help!" she yelled. Almost immediately healers ran over and levitated her.

"I'm sorry, you must wait in the waiting room" a healer said when Ginny attempted to follow. She scowled.

"Get Harry!" Hermione yelled as the doors swung closed. Ginny sat down on a hard chair and pulled out her wand tiredly.

--

Harry yelled and threw a fist in the air as Italy scored another point. Jack grinned from his perch on his father's shoulders and Fred, Ben, Danny, Trent, and David were practically hanging of the balcony, screaming and waving flags. Ron held Arthur in his arms and Teddy and Draco stood in between harry and Ron.

"Isn't this great?" Teddy asked exited. Draco laughed and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"I can't believe you got tickets to this!" he yelled over the noise.

"I know! My boss is the best! She even gave me days off each week to work on that thing for Hermione!" he said, "I just hope that she forgives me for how I've been treating her" Harry's hand shot to his forehead as he let the last part slip.

Draco and Ron turned to him.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You know that I'm horrible at keeping surprises, well, I've been avoiding her. Now she doesn't...erm...trust me" he said shamefully. Ron groaned.

"You bloody prat! What the hell were you-" she was cut of as a patronus bounced up to them in the stands, attracting several glances.

"Hermione's in labor! Get to St. Mungos _now_!" Ginny's voice rang out. Ron and Draco looked at each other and Harry pulled Jack off his shoulders. The boys by the railing took no notice.

"Teddy, can you bring the older boys to St. Mungos as soon as you can?" Harry asked, his voice cracking. Teddy nodded, patting David's head. Ron passed Arthur to Teddy and looked at Harry. He failed at his attempt to pull out his wand and sweat started to pour down his forehead. Ron put a hand on his arm.

"Mate, I wouldn't even try to apparate. If you're not careful, you'll splinch yourself" he advised, whipping out his wand. One pop later Teddy was left with six children.

--

"WHERE IS HE!" Hermione yelled. She let out another scream as the pain came. A healer leaned toward her.

"Mrs. Potter, your husband isn't here yet...but you are fully dilated. It's time"

Hermione reached forward and grabbed the nurses sleeve in a death grip.

"Every single one of my babies has come into this world with their father here! And this baby will be no different!" she growled. The now terrified nurse nodded and pulled away. Hermione breathed hard and scrunched her face up in pain. Suddenly a large crash sounded in the doorway.

"What the heck?" the doctor said. Harry stepped through the broken door, not taking notice of anything but Hermione.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. He ran over to her and stroked her hair, which was wet with sweat. Hermione scrunched her face up in pain. Harry turned to the doctor.

"Hello! My wife's in labor here! God!" he yelled, "What's wrong with you people! And you call yourself wizards!" The head healer nodded.

"Okay, Hermione, when I count to three, I want you to push. One...two...three"

Hermione let out a scream as she pushed. Harry's face contracted in pain as he lost feeling in his right hand.

"Alright! Looking good! Come one! A couple more!"

Another push.

"We see it's head! Hermione you can do this!" the head healer cried out. Hermione let out a loud scream and dug her nails into Harry's hand.

"Come on! One more!"

A baby cry sounded throughout the delivery room.

"Congragulations! It's a girl!" the head healer said. After the baby was cleaned up, she was handed to Hermione. Hermione pulled back the blanket and was met with a mess of black hair. Her eyes were closed. Harry bent down and kissed Hermione's head.

"Name?" he asked. Hermione smiled.

"Allissa Jane Potter"

"It's perfect" he announced. A soft cry came from Hermione's arms and they looked down. Allissa was opening her eyes. Hermione gasped and let a tear slip in between her eyes.

They were a bright brown.

--

"Harry! Where are you taking me?" Hermione giggled. Harry kept his hands around her eyes and guided her down the hall. She had the newest member of their family, Allissa, nestled in her arm. Hermione had just gotten back from the hospital and they were about to have a party downstairs. Everyone was waiting with cake and presents. Except Harry had a special present for Hermione. He stopped in front of a door across from Lilly's room.

"Shh! Just hold on!" Harry reached forward and grabbed the brass knob. He swung it open and took his remaining hand off of Hermione's eyes.

"Oh my" she breathed, stepping into the room. The walls were a slight rose color with white trimming. In front of the window was a pure white crib, with a small baby chandelier with moving rattles dangling over it. To the side was a changing table and a box of Jessica's old toys sat in the corner. Sitting against the wall was a rocking chair and a side table for Hermione to keep a nightly book. And adorning the walls were empty picture frames, already preparing to hold whatever memories Allissa or Hermione chose. Hermione blinked her eyes to keep back tears.

"This is why you've been avoiding me?" she asked.

"Yes"

Hermione walked over to the crib and slowly set Allissa in it. She turned and walked slowly over to Harry.

"You prat" she muttered before grabbing his collar and bringing him in for a kiss.

* * *

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Please reveiw and tell me what you think!**


End file.
